A Little Bit of Piece
by Zororenjilover
Summary: "Every lady deserves to be treated like a queen," Sanji spoke to her, cupping her cheek, "But you...you deserve to be treated like a goddess." SanjixOC


**[A/N] So, I have finally done a Sanji one shot :D I have finally got my friend RedtheAmazing into One Piece and she likes our little blonde chef, so she asked me to write this for her. I actually loved writing this piece of fluff! :D **

**Please Enjoy and Review :)**

* * *

It was dusk when the Straw Hat Pirates left the docks of Coburo Island, and everyone was reluctant to leave, except for the scientist sitting on top of the Thousand Sunny's crows nest.

She wanted nothing better than to leave the island and never come back again. After today, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to stay on the Sunny anymore, especially having to see that cook everyday.

That blonde, flirtatious, womanizer of a cook.

~0 A few Hours Earlier 0~

"Chem-chwan~!" Sanji grinned as he noodled over to the girls side, "I'm so glad you have decided to come shopping with me!"

Chem couldn't help but laugh and raise her eyebrow at him, "Well I did need some Iodine, and I guess having some company isn't that bad either."

He nodded and smiled as he put his hands in his pockets, "Your company is always welcomed, Chem-chan."

"Yeah, whatever," She grinned as they began to walk down the path and through the marketplace. The green eyed girl had always loved to go grocery shopping with him even though she wouldn't admit it, especially since food was involved. Other than science, good food was something she loved.

The blonde headed man led her towards the fish market. He knew what she liked and didn't like for her meals, and fish was one of her favorites, ""Pick whichever one you find to your liking, Chem-chan."

She began to look around at the different types of seafood and fish. It was all mostly fish, but on the sides there were also mussels, oysters, and scallops. She looked at everything intently, trying to decide what it would be. The turquoise haired scientist was serious when it came to food, and she had the urge to try something new.

"Excuse me, miss," A man spoke up grinning and motioning to all of the fish laid out, "Is there anything specific you are looking for?"

She shook her head and smiled politely, "No, I-"

"We have Catfish, Haddock, Herring, Anchovies, Mullet, Mackerel, Pollock, Flounder, Sardines, Sole, Trout, Salmon, Tilapia, and Whitefish. Not to mention our shellfish!" She opened her mouth to speak, but he continued, "We also have Crab, Lobster, and Shrimp which are my specialties!"

"That's great and everything, but I think me and my friend can handle this ourselves. He is a cook after all," She smiled even though a tick mark was growing on her forehead. Salesmen always annoyed her, it never failed.

The man looked around before looking at her questionably, "What friend? I don't see anyone with you..."

She blinked and began to look around herself, ''The blonde one...I could've sworn he was just beside me...the hell did he go?"

"Well miss, my opinion is just as good I promise! I am the one that caught the fish!" She shook her head and shrugged.

"But he has all of the beli's..." The man stared at her blankly before shoving her the other direction.

"Be gone you broke woman!"

"It's not my fault! Whatever, I wouldn't have bought your stupid seafood in the first place!" She yelled and shook a fist at the man before walking away. She started to search the market place and asked around, hoping that somebody would know where her blonde companion could be found.

"Excuse me," Chem walked up to a young couple and politely bowed, "You two wouldn't have happened to see a blonde man come around here have you? He's about yey tall, has curly eyebrows, mostly likely has a cigarette in his mouth?"

The couple looked at each other before nodding, "Yes, he's just around the corner, but..."

"Oh, really?" She intervened and grinned, "Thanks a lot, I have been looking everywhere for him!"

She ran around the corner before he couple could finish their sentence. At first she was relieved she had found him, but the grin she once wore faded along with her heart dropping to her stomach when she saw the hearts in his eyes and the girls swarming around him.

Jealousy wasn't ever a problem before. She had never felt it for anyone, not even herself, but she was pretty sure that was the emotion she felt now. She stood there and watched as the women ogled over the blonde haired cook. The one cook that, she herself, had grown so comfortable with since she joined the straw hats on their adventures.

Hurt was another thing. She didn't like showing her feelings, and she never did, but she had already admitted to herself that there was something there. She didn't just feel it in the pit of her stomach, but it was in her heart as well. Now he wasn't just getting flirted with, he was the one flirting back.

It wasn't the first time of course, but it hurt nonetheless.

She frowned and furrowed her brows as she turned away and started walking. She wasn't going to interrupt what looked like a good time for him, so she high tailed it the other way, out of the market, and to the Sunny.

~0 Present Time 0~

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" She growled as she banged her fist on the roof of the crow's nest. She scowled at the air as she thought about the occurrences at the fish market. She wanted them out of her head.

"Oi, stop taking it out on the roof, I'm trying to train in here," the green haired swordsman came out of the crow's nest and scowled at her, that is before she snapped at him.

"Bite me, Zoro! Go throw around your weights somewhere else if you don't like it! I could easily take whatever IT is out on you instead!" He blinked, taken back by her tone before returning to his scowl and climbing down and onto the deck ,mumbling about angry women and a stupid ero love cook causing it.

She huffed and mumbled words herself as she pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees, looking at the tiny speck of the island disappearing behind them. She didn't know if she could deal with her emotions. It wasn't the first time he had been flirting with girls, and it surely wouldn't be the last. She loved his kind and charming personality, but she wasn't sure if she could cope with that part of it.

"Chem-chwannn!" Sanji beamed as he climbed up to the Crow's nest and looked up at her, "Dinner is ready, I hope you are feeling better."

She turned her head from him and frowned, "I was fine before and I'm fine now..."

"But you seemed upset when I came back...I just thought-"

"Stop it. Just go away, Sanji," She growled lowly and narrowed her eyes towards the open air.

He stood there and stared at her for a moment before letting out a sigh and climbing up to sit next to her. He put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it, before letting the smoke out of his mouth, "So, would you like to tell me what's wrong? I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon."

She sighed and turned her face back away from him, "For the last time, I am fine! You have already told me that dinner is ready, so just leave!"

"True, it is ready, but that's not exactly why I came up here," He replied calmly as he inhaled more smoke from his cigarette, then blew it out. She turned her head slightly to get a glimpse of him.

"Then why did you come up here?"

"The baka marimo came down complaining, and I wanted to make sure you were okay...did something happen? I mean at the market, when we got separated..." He made contact with her, and she quickly looked away. There was a long silence as she thought. She was trying to gather the words she wanted to say, but it was difficult for her.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him everything, so she started slow, "There was something...but if I say it I'm not sure how you will react..."

He looked at her with a confused expression, then after a few seconds he looked back at the sea and growled. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth around his cancer stick, "It was a man wasn't it? I swear I will kill the man that harassed my beautiful and innocent Chem-chwan! I need to go tell Nami-san to turn this-"

"Baka, that's not it!" She lightly slapped his shoulder and let her legs down to dangle off of the edge of the crow's nest. She sighed and leaned back, frowning at the ocean in front of them, "It was something I saw..."

"Oh, so it was a man being indecent in front of you? That is even worse!" She shook her head and put a hand on his shoulder, while holding her face with the other and putting her elbow on her knee.

"You are really making this hard for me to explain..." He blinked and nodded, silently watching her curiously. She let out another sigh before speaking, "I saw you...with those girls."

"Girls..." He gave a thoughtful look, before remembering and grinning, "Oh, that's right! I was explaining to them how to cook Tilapia and they all started swarming," He chuckled for a moment, but then stopped and looked at her, "Chem-chan, I don't remember seeing you there though."

She gave a bitter laugh, "Of course you didn't, you were having a hell of a time with the rest of the bimbos. How were you supposed to notice me over the dog pile they put you under?"

"You should have said something, I really was looking for you when they stopped me..." He frowned and said honestly.

She only gave him a glance, "You probably were, but I didn't want to interrupt so I just walked back to Sunny..." She bit her lip and leaned back forward. She crossed her legs and looked down at her feet, forcing out the words, "I know it shouldn't matter to me that you flirt with them back...but it does..."

He kept his gaze on her for a while longer, before letting out a short chuckle and giving her a smile, "That is what was bothering you, Chem-chan?"

"Yes!" She looked at him incredulously, confused about why he was laughing so lightheartedly, "What's so funny about that?"

"No, no. I'm not laughing because it's funny," he breathed out and his smile stuck. He turned her head to look at him by her chin and leaned in to give her a light kiss on the lips. Her eyes were wide with shock and he stared into them, staying inches away from her face, "No matter how many ladies there are around me I will always come back to you, Saiensu."

Her breath hitched as he called her by her real name. A blush crept onto her cheeks and she would have given anything to be able to look away from him, but somehow she couldn't look away from those dark orbs of his. He looked back into her forest green eyes and grinned before she began to stutter, "I- uh... I-... wait...w-what?"

He laughed and put a hand on her cheek, "Chem-chan, I am saying you are special to me. I have told you this before, did you not believe that I truly care about you?"

"Well..uh..." He continued to chuckle, making her blush harder. She put her hand over his and shook her head growling, "Will you stop laughing at me? You talk sweet to every girl!"

"Every lady deserves to be treated like a queen," He calmed down his chuckling and smiled at her, rubbing her cheekbone with his thumb, "But you...you deserve to be treated like a goddess."

She looked at him before smiling and wrapping her arms around him, squeezing herself to him tight, "San-kun...I trully do love you..." The blonde was taken back from her words, but it soon blew over and he returned the embrace, cigarette long forgotten and thrown off the railing,

"I love you too, Chem-chan."

They stayed that way for a while longer, enjoying each others warmth before her stomach growled loudly echoing in the silent air around them. Both of their eyes widened and she quickly pulled away blushing, fixing her hair to cover the right side of her face, "Um...I guess I'm still hungry..."

Sanji nodded and smiled before jumping from the top of the crow's nest and helping her down as well, "Well, your fish is still waiting for you in the kitchen. I made sure to put it in a safe spot so our black hole of a Captain wouldn't inhale it."

"Thank you Sanji," She grinned and gave him a short kiss on the lips before passing by him and going down the ladder. He paused and stood there for a moment, before the hearts came back into his eyes and her noodled down behind her.

"Mellorineeee~ Wait for me my love!"

* * *

**[A/N] Thank you for reading, and please review! I haven't done a one shot in a while, so I hope it wasn't too bad. :) If you liked this and I get enough reviews, I may make it a one shot series, heck who knows lol. **


End file.
